1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid a crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been becoming widespread. While materials using amorphous silicon or polycrystalline silicon have been commonly used as semiconductor layer materials for thin film transistors, light-transmitting metal oxides have been also attracting attention. For example, techniques for improving the aperture ratio have been examined through the application of an In—Ga—Zn—O-based oxide or the like to a channel layer of a thin film transistor. In addition, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique for manufacturing a thin film transistor which has parasitic capacitance reduced and prevents defects caused by peeling of a thin film.
Non-Patent Document 1 discloses a structure for varying a frame frequency between in the case of displaying a moving image and in the case of displaying a still image in order to achieve a reduction in the power consumption of a liquid crystal display device.